Problem: Complete the equation.
Solution: Let's figure out how many times we add $\dfrac{1}{6}$ to make $\dfrac{5}{6}$. $\dfrac{0}{6}$ $\dfrac{1}{6}$ $\dfrac{2}{6}$ $\dfrac{3}{6}$ $\dfrac{4}{6}$ $\dfrac{5}{6}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{1}{6}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{1}{6}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{1}{6}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{1}{6}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{1}{6}$ $=\overbrace{{\dfrac1{6}} +{\dfrac1{6}} + {\dfrac1{6}} + {\dfrac1{6}} + {\dfrac1{6}}}^{{5}\text{ sixths}} $ $=\dfrac{{5}\times{1}}{{6}}$ $5 \times \dfrac{1}{6} = \dfrac56$